1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the cosmetic use of an extract that is obtained from Ophiopogon japonicus for improving and/or reinforcing the barrier function of the skin, as well as to a cosmetic skin care process designed to improve and/or reinforce the cutaneous barrier function.
The invention also relates to an active ingredient that is obtained from Ophiopogon japonicus, to its production process, as well as to compositions designed to improve and/or to reinforce the barrier function of the skin that comprise at least one active ingredient that is obtained from Ophiopogon japonicus. 
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that good hydration and preservation of the physical properties of cutaneous tissue are decisive for the appearance of the skin.
These characteristics are directly linked to the cohesion of different epidermal layers, in particular the Stratum corneum and the Stratum granulosum, which is essential for ensuring the homeostasis of the barrier function of the skin, limiting excessive losses of water, and ensuring good cutaneous hydration.